Heart Of The Emperor's
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: pertemuan yang tidak terduga dialami Sasuke Uchiha sang Kaisar ketika sedang berburu. Cinta memang tidak pernah memandang siapapun dan dimanapun./ chap 4 update, maaf lama. /Happy Reading.
1. Epilogue

**DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair : SasuXHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Fic ini bukan punya Yuko sepenuh nya karena fic ini Cuma perpanjangan dari Kimi to Boku dari fic yang judul nya The Emperor's Chamber milik Rucchan Hayao atau Miyazaki Rully Bee.**

**Yuko udah minta izin nya lohh **pamer****

**.**

.

.

.

Sang Kaisar raja, bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Lorong- lorong yang sepi sudah menjadi kehidupan nya sehari- hari. Pare Tetua Uchiha tidak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun jika tidak dalam upacara atau rapat yang penting. Para Uchiha yang pelit kata, itulah pendapat Sasuke ketika mulai memasuki dunia kekaisaran menggantikan ayah nya yang sudah meninggal dulu. Dan hei, apakah Sasuke juga tidak pelit kata?

Sang Kaisar Uchiha melangkah melewati lorong Uchiha yang sepi, walau begitu banyak pelayan- pelayan yang lewat untuk bekerja di istana nya.

Kimono Kinagashi nya yang berwarna hitam makin memperjelas aura nya yang kelam. Para pelayan yang sudah tinggal lama di istana itu pasti sudah biasa dengan pakaian yang dikenakan para Uchiha. Hitam.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan tempat nya untuk menenangkan diri. Para Mentri selalu membicarakan tentang keturunan atau putra mahkota saat rapat kemarin. Sang Ratu yang notabene istri nya hanya menunduk sebagai tanda hormat, ia tahu wanita itu kesal. Para tetua mencempak nya sebagai permaisuri yang gagal dalam keturunan Istana.

Sasuke tertawa mentah dalam hati nya. dulu, ketika ia berumur dua puluh dua tahun, para tetua sibuk memaksa nya untuk menikahi Sakura. Putri dari kerajaan Haruno yang yang sudah lama menjadi mitra Uchiha sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Sasuke menolak nya mentah saat mereka membawa Sakura yang juga sahabat kecil nya untuk dijadikan permaisuri, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah wanita itu kecewa, sudah lama ia tahu Sakura menyimpan rasa pada nya, namun ia tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu, ia menolak nya ketika Sakura menyatakan cinta nya saat itu ia masih berumur sembilas belas tahun.

Dan sekarang, ketika Sakura belum hamil, mereka yang dicempak nya dengan menyebut nya sebagai wanita yang gagal. Huh, apakah para tetua Uchiha selalu berkata kejam ketika mengomentar? Dan berkata manis ketika membujuk?

Namun takdir berkata lain, ibu suri yang notabene ibu nya menginginkan segera ia menimang cucu sebelum ia meninggal. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Sakura. Ia tidak mencintai siapa- siapa, tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hati nya. akhir nya ia menerima tawaran mentri dengan menikahi Sakura, sang putri Haruno yang sekarang berstatus menjadi permaisuri di kerajaan Uchiha.

Sasuke mendudukan diri nya di teras yang ada dipinggir Istana nya. ia tinggal terpisah dengan Istana. Ia lebih memilih tinggal dirumah yang dulu ditempati oleh sang kaisar terdahulu, ayah nya yang sudah meninggal. Bunyi gemericik air terdengar saat Sasuke menyelamkan kaki nya ke kolam yang ada didepan nya, suara bambu yang berbenturan juga terdengar karena salah satu untuk menuangkan air ke kolam.

Ikan- ikan kecil yang ada di kolam menggigiti kecil kaki Sasuke menimbulkan rasa geli pada tubuh pria itu. Kolam nya secara tidak langsung memang tempat terapi karena ikan- ikan kecil yang tadi menggigiti Sasuke bisa melancarkan peredaran darah di tubuh nya.

SRETT

Pintu shoji yang bergeser membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya. dibelakang nya, istri nya sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah yang seperti putus asa. Sasuke tau, Sakura baru saja diceramahi lagi oleh para Tetua, bahkan kali ini para mentri mengusulkan agar Sasuke mencari selir yang dapat mengandung.

"Sasuke- kun. " Ujar Sakura yang sekarang duduk disamping Sasuke. Tidak ada hawa semangat dan ceria yang biasa wanita itu tebarkan, hanya ada kelesuan dari raut wajah dan mata emerald nya yang menggelap.

"Tetua bicara apa lagi padamu? " Tanya Sasuke dingin. Kaki Sakura ikut dicelupkan kedalam air kolam, ikan- ikan pun dengan berebut untuk menggigit kulit kaki Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum merasakan rasa geli yang hinggap dikaki nya, setidak nya ia bisa tersenyum sedikit dengan kelakuan ikan- ikan kecil yang sedang menggigiti kaki nya seperti berebut makanan.

Sakura diam sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Wanita itu bingung dan jelas lesu menginggat kembali percakapan nya dengan tetua.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menahan mu lagi. Para mentri memutuskan untuk memberikan selir padamu. " Ujar Sakura pelan. Mata nya terfokus pada ikan-ikan yang ada dikolam. Sasuke menoleh ke samping nya, dapat ia lihat Sakura yang selalu tersenyum sekarang sedang menatap sendu pemandangan dibawah nya. wanita itu tampak tidak semangat seperti biasa nya. Ya wajar lah, Sakura baru saja diceramahi oleh para tetua sejak tadi pagi, belum lagi perkataan nya yang pedas- pedas.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan selir. Percuma saja aku mempunyai banyak selir jika aku tidak mencintai nya sedikitpun. " Ujar Sasuke dingin. mata nya menyorot kebawah dengan hampa. Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas, ia tahu rasa nya hampa karena tidak ada cinta, ya Sakura tahu.

Diapun seperti itu menyukai seorang pria yang tidak menyukai nya kembali jelas hampa, sangat hampa. Rambut nya yang berwarna mencolok berkibar pelan saat angin membelai rambut nya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Apakah para Uchiha selalu berbicara pedas? " Tanya Sakura pada pria yang menjadi suami nya itu.

"Tidak juga. Namun mereka tidak suka basa- basi." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Huh, Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal, tidak bisakah Sasuke berbicara dengan nya dengan kata- kata yang lebih lembut, atau setidak nya tidak usah sedingin itu?

Sakura menatap kebawah lagi. Kaki digoyangkan hingga meninggalkan riak air yang berada dikaki nya. Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, Sakura sibuk dengan fikiran nya sendiri mengenai cinta nya pada Sasuke yang tidak terbalas. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan perkataan tetua tentang putra mahkota yang harus ia berikan.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dalam hati nya, Sasuke yang harus memberikan keturunan kenapa tetua klan yang ngotot ingin buru- buru sih? Kanapa mereka tidak membuat nya sendiri saja dan tidak menyuruh Sasuke?

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, mata nya tertuju pada angin yang sedang berhembus, dalam hati ia berdoa agar kehidupan nya esok lebih baik daripada sekarang.

Semoga saja? Siapa yang tahu tentang hidup nya esok hari?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo. Yuko balik lagi. Buat semua reader yang ngarepin cerita Yuko yang kemarin- kemarin, Yuko minta maaf. Yuko mau fokus ke Fic yang ini aja dulu, harus nya abis fic Jamais Rien Attendu selesai, baru Yuko bikin Fic ini. Tapi Yuko punya hutang Fic sama Rully- senpai buat manjangin cerita nya yang The Emperor's Chamber.**

**Jadi buat para Reader yang binggung sama cerita ini, liat aja fic punya Rucchan Hayao yang Kimi To Boku, dan judul nya yang The Emperor's Chamber Yuko ngambil plot dari sana ko.**

**Salam cinta dari Yuko buat para Readers yang berkenan membaca Fic Yuko yang abal ini. Jangan lupa buat tinggalin Review, Follow atau Fav juga nggak papa.**

**Buat Rully- san, Yuko belum bisa ngirim summary nya ke senpai, maaf banget. Modem Yuko connect nya gagal, jadi Yuko minjem modem punya orang, Yuko langsung publish fic ini. Jadi buat Rully- senpai, silahkan komentar nya ya. Yuko tau ini jauh banget dari cerita yang Rully- senpai bayangin, jadi maaf banget ya.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Heart Of The Emperor's part 1

**Disclamer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina Forever**

**Genre : Romance**

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Kaisar Uchiha duduk tegap di singasana nya. Melayangkan tatapan datar nya pada para mentri dan Tetua yang sedang beradu perdebatan dengan gaduh didepan nya. Raut wajah nya yang dingin tidak bisa ditebak entah sedang marah, kesal, atau pun hampa. Pandangan nya menatap kosong para mentri yang duduk disamping depan nya, fikiran nya melayang pada apa yang kemarin diucapkan oleh ibu suri. Perkataan yang mungkin saja menyakiti hati istri nya yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih bersama dengan nya.

_' Istrimu tidak bisa hamil. Kau harus mencari pengganti nya secepat mungkin, dan berikan seorang putra laki- laki dari perempuan tersebut. ' _

Perkataan ibu suri membuat nya terus terfikir tentang nasib Sakura nanti. Bagaimana jika ia mempunyai selir, bagaimana dengan wanita yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih ia nikahi itu. Walaupun ia tidak mencintai nya, ia masih memiliki hati dengan menelantarkan sahabat nya yang berambut mencolok itu.

Fikiran nya terus di isi dengan seputar perkataan ibu suri kemarin. Apakah dengan mempunyai selir, dinasti Uchiha akan terselamatkan dengan datang nya seorang putra? Bagaimana jika yang lahir adalah seorang perempuan? Lalu bagaimana jika sang selir sama sekali tidak bisa mengandung atau mandul?

Pemikiran itu selalu terlintas di fikiran sang Kaisar membuat Sasuke ingin menggeram kesal karena pusing.

Para mentri terus membicarakan tentang selir yang akan dipilih mereka dari seorang daimyo dengan mengadakan pesta, sedangkan para tetua memutuskan untuk mengundang satu persatu putri kerajaan untuk dipilih menjadi selir sang Kaisar. Perdebatan mereka cukup untuk membuat Sasuke jenuh dan malas, pasal nya adu mulut mereka tidak ricuh melainkan dengan kata- kata pedas nya cukup untuk membuat Sasuke berada di hawa antara neraka.

Umh, seperti nya Sasuke harus memikirkan kembali kata- kata nya mengenai hawa neraka. Ia belum pernah pergi ke neraka, jadi harus nya ia tidak tau rasa nya seperti apa. Tapi mendengar dan melihat perlibatan cek cok adu mulut mereka membuat nya tidak mau pusing memikirkan neraka atau apapun itu.

Seperti sekarang, adu mulut pasti berakhir dengan ricuh jika mereka berdua, tetua dan Mentri disatukan didalam satu ruangan. Ruangan besar seperti ini saja sekarang sudah pengap karena banyak nya adu mulut antara mentri dengan tetua.

Sang ratu yang berada disamping nya hanya menunduk, seperti nya wanita itu sudah pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh para tetua dan mentri Uchiha itu, ayah nya saja kemarin menyetujui untuk memberikan selir pada Sasuke dengan mencemooh Sakura sebagai putri yang gagal.

Sakura ingin berteriak kepada ayah nya, ayah macam apa yang mendukung dan mengatai anak nya sebagai putri yang gagal. Inikah balasan ayah nya kepada Sakura ketika Sakura memenuhi semua permintaan nya. Mencemooh dan mempermalukan nya di depan para tetua Uchiha yang diagung- agungkan oleh para masyarakat.

Jika memang ia mempunyai kekuasaan sedikit saja, ia akan membuat ayah nya meminta maaf dengan berlutut karena memperlakukan nya dengan hina seperti kemarin, namun sekarang, seperti nya Sakura harus menelan caci maki pada ayah nya sekarang, karena ia harus pasrah dengan keputusan para mentri dan tetua tua bangka yang akan memutuskan semua ini.

"Berhenti. Kalian selalu bertengkar dengan kata- kata yang pedas, lebih baik setujui satu- persatu. Mentri, siapkan pesta yang akan digelar lusa. Sedangkan tetua, setelah pesta berakhir dan Kaisar tidak ada yang cocok, coba pilihkan satu- persatu putri kerajaan yang dikira cocok untuk paduka kaisar. " Ujar ibu suri yang duduk disamping kanan Sasuke dengan suara keras yang tegas. Pada tetua dan mentri diam mendengar nya, sebetul nya mereka juga bertanya untuk apa mereka berdebat jika mereka bisa menjalankan kedua nya secara berdampingan.

Huh, Sasuke ingin mengatai mereka bodoh karena harus dipisahkan oleh ibunya dulu baru diam. Coba saja tadi tidak ada ibu nya, mungkin Sasuke sudah akan pergi dengan tidak sopan nya karena meninggalkan ruangan tanpa adanya keputusan yang final terlebih dahulu.

Ibu suri menatap nya dengan malas. Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering ia rasakan dulu, saat kaisar raja, suami nya masih ada. Sasuke mendengus malas begitu para mentri dan tetua diam saat ibu nya berkata dengan tegas.

"Apakah Kaisar- Denka akan menerima putri yang dicalon kan pada nya, oleh tetua? " Tanya seorang mentri bernama Utatane Koharu dengan melirik ke arah depan nya terdapat seorang tetua bernama Uchiha Izuna.

"Kaisar- Denka harus menerima putri yang dicalonkan pada nya. " Jawab Izuna dengan menajamkan mata nya yang berwarna hitam Onyx pada Utatane.

Ruangan nampak ricuh kembali setelah percakapan itu. Sasuke yang memang sudah pusing dari awal tidak mau ikut campur, yang ada malah suasana bertambah ricuh. Ibu suri tampak menghela nafas sebelum melirik ke arah lain, tempat Sakura yang ada disamping Sasuke. Mikoto atau Ibu suri sedikit menyesal karena mengatakan itu pada Sakura kemarin. Seharus nya ia bisa menjaga perasaan Sakura, biar bagaimanapun Sakura adalah menantu nya.

"_Kau harus merelakan Kaisar dengan orang lain. Setelah Kaisar memiliki selir, kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Kaisar, berikan ruang untuk Kaisar mendapatkan keturunan dengan memperbesar waktu dengan sang seliri, dan jika bisa kau lebih baik tinggal di Istana Uchiha yang ada di Hokkaido agar kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang Kaisar. "_

Ucapan nya kemarin kepada Sakura cukup untuk membuat nya menyesal. Saat itu ia sedikit emosi. Tabib yang kemarin dipanggil nya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan Sasuke, berkata bahwa yang salah adalah Sakura karena tidak bisa mengandung, kerusakan pada Tuba Falopi. Itulah yang Tabib katakan pada Mikoto setelah sengaja memeriksa kedua nya.

Sakura yang mendengar kenyataan itu hanya bisa menunduk, hati nya sakit karena rahim nya tidak bisa mengandung. Seandainya mengandung pun itu sangat mustahil mengingat jaringan rahim yang ada di Tupa Falopi nya rusak.

Mikoto yang mendengar itu menghela nafas kecewa, dan langsung pergi ke taman bagian barat Istana.

"Itu sama saja dengan keputusan sendiri. Kaisar- Denka harus memilih nya, bukan dipilih. " Ujar Utatane keras. Mata menyipit dan menggeram kesal, kenapa semua tetua Uchiha itu egois sih?

"Bagaimana jika Kaisar- Denka tidak menyukai salah satu nya, yang ada tidak ada nya pewaris dan keturunan Uchiha untuk melanjutkan kekaisaran dinasti Uchiha. " Sahut Madara, salah satu tetua Uchiha yang mendukung adanya pemilihan yang akan dilakukan oleh para tetua Uchiha untuk sang Kaisar.

Utatane sudah ada dipuncak emosi nya. Kedua tangan nya menggebrak meja kecil yang ada didepan nya, raut wajah nya sungguh menakutkan dengan puluhan kerutan yang menghiasi wajah nya yang sudah tua. Emosi yang sudah awal dipendam nya kini keluar. Utatane memang menginginkan keturunan dan pewaris untuk Uchiha, namun ia juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sang Kaisar ketika pada akhirnya gadis yang dipilih oleh tetua tidaklah sasuai dengan hati nya.

Utatane hanya berharap bahwa keturunan Uchiha ada dengan kasih sayang sang Kaisar dan selir yang akan dipilih oleh Kaisar itu sendiri, bukan malah dipilih dengan para tetua yang hanya memikirkan tentang jaya nya Kekaisaran dinasti Uchiha dengan memiliki penerus.

"Apa kalian berfikir bagaimana hati Kaisar jika kalian memilihkan kembali calon untuk kaisar? Sudah cukup Sakura- Denka yang menjadi bahan percobaan kalian dalam membuat keturunan Uchiha. Biarkan Kaisar sendiri yang memilih untuk dijadikan selir, jangan ikut campur tentang masalah calon untuk yang kedua kali nya. " Desis Utatane menatap Madara dengan pandangan mematikan yang seumur- umur belum pernah dikeluarkan nya. Suasana mendadak hening karena takut akan Utatane yang akan mengamuk jika salah langkah, biar sudah tua pun, Utatane dahulu adalah petarung terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Konoha hingga ia direkrut menjadi mentri dengan kedewasaan nya.

Semua masih hening, walaupun begitu para tetua Uchiha masih saja melirik Utatane dengan Deathglare nya.

"Sekarang kesepakatan nya. Pesta pemilihan selir akan dilaksanakan lusa. Dan jika tidak ada yang cocok juga untuk Kaisar, maka aku serahkan semua itu pada kalian. " Ujar Utatane final setelah berhasil menguasai emosi nya yang sempat ada dipuncak.

Semua Uchiha mendengus. Sekarang siapa yang egois disini, tapi, Hei, bukan kah ini menguntungkan keinginan kedua nya? jika tidak ada calon yang cocok dengan hati Kaisar, berarti mereka berhak untuk memilihkan calon dari kerajaan besar yang tersebar agar dinasti Uchiha lebih jaya dengan bentuan kerajaan lain yang menjadi besan nya.

"Cih, kesepakatan apa itu. " Ujar Madara dengan decihan dan senyum mengejek. Emosi Utatane yang baru dirangkai pecah kembali. Tangan nya hampir saja keluar dari tangan Kimono yang besar dan lebar. Tangan nya yang berada didalam balik Kimono masing- masing terkepal erat dan siap mengeluarkan bogeman nya yang dahsyat.

Semua mata kini memandang Madara, harus nya Madara menyetujui nya, bukan malah menambah emosi dari Utatane yang kini sudah tenang. Dan kini seperti nya semua akan ricuh kembali dengan pendapat nya masing masing.

Madara menatap Utatane dengan tajam. Utatane yang memang emosi sejak tadi membalas Madara dengan tajam nya, jika Madara bukan tetua Uchiha, sudah dipastikan bahwa sekarang ia sudah ada diperbatasan neraka dan alam dunia karena di hajar oleh Utatane nanti nya.

"Koharu- Kakka benar. Kalian harus nya tidak egois dengan memilih selir Kaisar dengan seenak nya. " Ujar Homura Mitokado tenang. Tangan kanan nya menepuk pundak Utatane yang menjadi isteri nya itu pelan, bermaksud menenangkan, mungkin.

Harus nya sekarang, Homura memanggil Utatane dengan sebutan Mitokado karena Utatane sudah lama berganti marga dengan nama Utatane Mitokado. Huh, formalitas ini sangat menyebalkan.

Utatane menepis tangan Homura kasar, tangan nya sudah terkepal didalam tangan Kimono yang yang longgar dengan buku- buku jari yang memutih karena terlalu terkepal erat. Homura hanya menghela nafas melihat tersebut, seperti nya ini akan menjadi waktu yang lama untuk menenangkan istri nya.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis pilihan Kaisar- Denka tidak bisa memberikan keturunan seperti Sakura- Denka? " Ujar Uchiha Kagami dengan memandang pada Sakura yang ada disamping sang Kaisar.

Ucapan nya yang pedas cukup untuk membuat Sakura tertohok. Hanya karena ia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan apakah ia harus dihina seperti ini? Bukan salah nya jika ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata nya, ia hanya menunduk agar tidak diketahui air mata nya mungkin sudah menetes, ia tidak ingin disebut lemah dan cengeng hanya karena menangis.

Namun Hei, setiap wanita pasti menangis karena disindir dengan ucapan yang pedas seperti itu oleh tetua Uchiha yang terhormat seperti Uchiha Kagami yang berasal dari keluarga utama kerajaan.

"Ucapan mu membuat Sakura- Denka menangis. " Ujar Torifu Akimichi melirik kearah Sakura dengan tenang. Mata nya ikut menyorot tajam pada Kagami. Homura menghela nafas, seperti nya akan ada badai yang ditimbulkan oleh para Uchiha. Ia memang marah karena para Uchiha dengan egois nya meninggalkan keputusan sendiri, namun bukan kah yang harus repot dengan urusan keturunan itu harus nya sang Kiasar sendiri?

Utatane tampak nya sudah sedikit tenang, terlihat dengan cara nya bernafas. Namun tatapan tajam masih tidak bisa dihilangkan dari mata nya yang masih seperti dulu, Hitam Kelam.

"Dia saja yang cengeng. " Ujar Shisui Uchiha dengan enteng nya cukup membuat Utatane naik pitam –lagi-. Meja yang semula ada didepan nya berdiri dengan anggun dan mewah dengan lambang Uchiha di setiap sudut nya kini sudah hancur tidak berbentuk karena pukulan kedua tangan nya. Uh, seperti nya Homura harus memperingati para Uchiha agar tidak membuat istri nya marah kembali.

Mereka harus nya tahu bagaimana Utatane marah. Utatane bisa saja membunuh mereka dengan satu pukulan, walau sudah tua, jangan remehkan kemampuan Utatane yang bisa saja membunuh mereka.

Suasana hening. Nafas Utatane memburu karena menahan emosi. Bagaimana bisa, tetua yang dulu memaksa Kaisar agar menikahi sang putri Haruno kini malah dihina, secara terang- terangan pula.

Dulu, para tetua, khusus nya Uchiha Kagami sangat ngotot agar Sakura yang menjadi permaisuri sang Kaisar dengan alasan untuk mempererat kekeluargaan antara Haruno dan Uchiha, dan sekarang, lihat, Sakura bahkan dihina dengan kejam nya.

"Kalian yang dulu memaksa sang Kaisar agar menikahi Sakura- Denka. Sekarang... " Utatane menghentikan ucapan nya dan mendengus, tatapan tajam nya ia layangkan kepada para tetua Uchiha yang menatap nya dengan datar meskipun dalam hati sedang ketakutan setengah mati jika Utatane membanting mereka.

"Kalian membuang nya seakan dia adalah barang rongsokan. Bedebah. " Ujar Utatane yang tampak nya sudah bisa mengendalikan emosi nya. meja nya yang hancur tidak bisa lagi menjadi tumpuan tangan nya.

"Kami hanya mengikuti adat para Uchiha terdahulu dengan memberikan keturunan. " Ujar Itachi dengan tatapan mata serius nya. walaupun sedang ketakutan, para Uchiha dilarang menunjukan emosi nya sedikitpun.

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan perasaan Kaisar juga. Kaisar juga berhak memilih. " Ucap Shimura Danzou dengan tenang. Para mentri dan tetua ribut kembali membuat Sasuke bosan dan mengantuk.

Harus nya para tetua diam saja dan menunggu diri nya yang membuat keturunan, kenapa para Tetua dan mentri yang repot sih? Dan kenapa juga para tetua yang _ngebet_ ingin dia segera menikah kembali? Huh, kenapa tidak mereka saja yang menikah? Ah, Sasuke tau, mereka akan segera pergi ke alam baka, maka dari itu mereka tidak ingin menikah. Fufufu pemikiran nista Sasuke cukup untuk membuat para tetua melotot jika tau dan para mentri tertawa jika tau juga (?)

"Diam. Kalian semua kekanak kanakan. " Ucap Sasuke datar. Semua tetua dan mentri terdiam mendengar nya. Sasuke memutar bola mata nya malas, bisakah ia tidur tenang setelah ini, bukan malah mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari para tetua dan mentri Uchiha yang jelas- jelas bau tanah itu. Ups, seperti nya Sasuke akan mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua tetua dan mentri jika mereka mendengar nya.

"Aku yang akan memberikan keturunan kenapa jadi kalian yang repot. " Ucap Sasuke tenang. Mata tetua melotot tajam pada sang Kaisar, para mentri menahan tawa nya. semua yang ada disana jelas tahu, siapa yang dimaksud 'kalian' oleh Sasuke. Para tetua.

Tetua yang sudah keriput, jelek dan tua melotot tajam menambahkan kesan yang menakutkan bagi yang melihat nya. namun tidak bagi Utatane, dia hampir saja tertawa jika tidak mengingat kalau sedang ada kaisar yang ada dihadapan nya.

Jarang bagi nya melihat tetua yang melotot tajam seperti itu, paling beruntung juga ia dapat melihat tetua yang menatap tajam, bukan melotot seperti itu. Utatane mencoba meredam tawa nya dengan mengambil nafas, namun bukan redaman yang ada malah cekikikan tidak jelas yang timbul dari mulut nya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat pandangan tetua teralihkan kearah Utatane yang sedang memegang perut nya menggunakan satu tangan.

Sasuke yang mengetahui Utatane tidak bisa meredam tawa nya lagi mencoba untuk pergi. ia tahu Utatane tidak akan tertawa jika ia masih ada disana, jika Utatane tertawa dan masih ada ia, bisa dipastikan bahwa Utatane akan disebut tidak sopan oleh para tetua Uchiha yang biasa membicarakan Sakura akhir- akhir ini.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat rapat biasa nya itu. Pintu kokoh yang menjadi perbatas antara keluar dan masuk ruangan itu dibuka Sasuke.

Ukiran yang halus dengan tanaman rambat yang menghubungkan satu dengan yang lain nya dan lambang Uchiha ditengah nya membuat pintu itu terlihat klasik namun... mempesona. Diujung ruangan, sebuah pot bunga Hiasan besar menjadi satu- satu nya yang hidup selain lukisan yang ada diatas kursi singasana nya.

Tawa Utatane tidak bisa diredam lagi saat Sasuke menutup pintu dengan bunyi keras karena tergesek dengan engsel daun pintu pada pintu yang satu nya. Tatapan mata para tetua Uchiha makin tajam saat Sasuke tidak ada diruangan itu.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum dengan ini, setidak nya ada hiburan dari Utatane yang tertawa. Lain Sakura lain juga Homura, ia tersenyum cagung atas tatapan yang dilayangkan tetua untuk istri nya.

Huh, seperti nya ibu suri harus merelakan waktu tidur kecantikan nya untuk mendengar keputusan final tentang selir yang akan didapatkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh, Sasuke rasa hari nya akan buruk setelah ini. Oh, kami- sama, tidak adakah yang mampu Sasuke lakukan agar perjodohan dan pesta itu gagal. Ini sunggu menyebalkan, belum lagi Sakura yang dari tadi diam membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah pada wanita itu.

Tiang- tiang tinggi dan kuat yang sengaja dipasang agar memperkokoh bangunan yang sudah berabad- abad menjadi istana itu Sasuke lewati untuk mencapai Aula halaman utama. Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, perdebatan selalu dilakukan oleh para tetua dan mentri ketika mereka bertemu, , entah dimana dan kapan, pasti selalu ada perdebatan. Entah kapan mereka bisa akur.

Lukisan indah dan pajangan yang terawat dilewatkan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan. Sang Kaisar itu sedang malas untuk mengobrol atau melihat- lihat. Ia cukup bosan dengan istana ini, wajar lah, ia sudah berpuluh- puluh tahun tinggal disini sebelum memutuskan tinggal di mantan rumah ayah nya disebelah istana.

Para pelayan yang Sasuke lewati menunduk sebagai tanda hormat pada Kaisar mereka.

"Kaisar- Heika! " Seru orang dibelakang Sasuke membuat pria yang sedang malas menyahuti itu berbalik tanpa sapa balik. Agak jauh dibelakang nya, panglima jendral sedang berlari menuju kearah nya, Uzumaki Naruto. Cengiran diwajah laki- laki yang memiliki rambut pirang model durian itu terlihat ceria, atau memang dari dulu memang selalu ceria? Entahlah, hanya ia yang tau.

Uzumaki Naruto atau yang disebut Dobe oleh Sasuke itu berlari dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan keringat yang mengalir di dahi nya.

"Hosh Hosh hosh. Kaisar hosh " Naruto memengangi lutut nya sebagai tumpuan nya saat sedang menunduk mengatur nafas. Sasuke menatap nya bosan, teman nya yang berambut pirang ini sudah sering berlari dengan panik seolah sedang ada suasana gawat darurat yang menyelimuti nya.

"Tenangkan dulu nafas mu, Dobe. " Sasuke memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan helaan nafas. Pemuda berambut pirang didepan nya ini memang sudah biasa seperti ini. Selalu gaduh.

"Ha'i, Kaisar- Heika. " Ujar Naruto saat sudah menenangkan nafas nya kembali. Cengiran cerah diwajah nya membuat Sasuke seakan silau.

"Tch, kau sudah menjadi teman ku sejak masih kecil, dan kau masih memangilku Kaisar- Heika. " Sasuke berdecih dengan membalikan tubuh nya dan mulai berjalan kembali. Pelayan yang lewat menundukan kepala nya sebagai tanda hormat atas kaisar yang yang lewat di hadapan mereka.

Naruto mengikuti nya dibelakang Sasuke dengan memanyunkan bibir nya. Pria itu sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini sejak mash kecil dulu. Sikap nya yang acuh dan dingin sudah biasa bagi Naruto yang menjadi teman nya sejak masih memakai popok.

"Ini masih wilayah Istana. Aku diwajibkan memangilmu Heika jika berada di lingkungan Istana. " Ujar Naruto dengan akhiran menghela nafas pelan. Sasuke berjalan menuju aula istana, tampak nya sang Kaisar raja sedang malas berada didalam istana. Atau memang selalu malas, entah lah hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Nuansa serba Hijau didapat kan Sasuke dan Naruto ketika sudah berada di pekarangan Aula istana. Pohon- pohon yang rindang disebelah timur dan barat menjadi tempat nyaman bagi burung untuk bersarang atau pun sekedar berhenti di dahan nya yang cukup besar.

Bunga- bunga di sekitar halaman utama pun tidak luput dari pengelihatan mereka berdua ketika melihat ke arah bagian Utara. Naruto dan Sasuke memang biasa melihat nya, namun entah mengapa mereka selalu terpesona saat melihat nya. belum lagi dibagian belakang istana terdapat kolam air mancur, taman yang terawat dan bunga- bunga yang mengelilingi air mancur tersebut akan menghipnotis siapa pun yang melihat nya.

Pohon Sakura akan mekar satu bulan lagi, dan itu yang dinantikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan seluruh anggota istana. Selain karena bunga Sakura yang mekar, bunga lily yang ada di belakang Istana juga akan mekar seminggu setelah bunga Sakura.

Keindahan istana Uchiha sungguh tidak bisa diragukan.

"Kudengar, lusa akan diadakan pesta, huh? " Tanya Naruto memandang sang kaisar yang tengah memejamkan mata nya menikmati kesejukan embun yang masih menetes di dahan pohon meskipun hari beranjak siang. Sasuke membuka bola mata nya, mata onyx itu menatap sekeliling dengan hampa.

"Ya. Pencarian selir. " Jawab Sasuke datar. Sang kaisar menghela nafas nya pelan. Rambut nya yang bermodel unik itu dibelai lembut oleh angin dari arah barat. Sasuke sudah pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh para tetua dan mentri nanti nya.

"Dan kau menerima nya? " Tanya Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengaitkan tangan nya seperti posisi istirahat ditempat dalam pramuka.

"Jika aku tidak menerima nya pun, aku yakin mereka akan memaksa ku untuk membuat keturunan Uchiha dari wanita yang akan dipilih nya."Ujar Sasuke dengan helaan nafas yang menjadi akhiran perkataan nya. Naruto tersenyum hambar melihat nasib sahabat nya itu, beruntung ia tidak terlahir dari keluarga kerajaan, ia hanya terlahir dari keluarga sederhana yang beruntung memiliki ikatan pertemanan antar kerajaan.

"Setidak nya ketika pesta diadakan, aku nanti bisa memilih. " Uzumaki Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Kaisar yang sudah memimpin selama dua puluh tahun lebih itu tampak nya memiliki rencana lain pada hari pesta diadakan. Naruto yang memang sahabat nya itu sudah tau pasti akan ada kekacauan yang akan dibuat oleh sahabat berambut Raven itu nanti nya.

Sunyi senyap setelah itu. Naruto lebih memilih melihat burung yang terbang dibandingkan pusing untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat nya yang satu itu. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma tanah basah yang ada dihalaman istana, aha, jangan lupa untuk mendengarkan suara burung yang bernyanyi dan suara gesekan ranting- ranting dan daun pohon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang kemarin kan Cuma prolog, jadi wajar dong kalo belum ada apa- apa nya. lagian kalo pertama udah ada Hinata nya kan jadi nggak seru. Sua itu butuh proses. Yuko nggak mau buat Fic yang langsung ke inti nya. apalagi yang Yuko buat itu tema nya nyambung dari orang lain, kalo nanti Fic nya jelek kan Yuko yang malu.

Maaf kalo disini banyak yang nggak ngerti tentag alur cerita nya, Yuko bikin Fic ini dengan keadaan yang kurang sehat, jadi wajarlah kalo nggak maksimal.

Mungkin dichapter depan dimana pesta diadakan, Hinata nya baru ada. Disitu ketika Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu, mereka langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi kalo yang nunggu Hinata nya ada mungkin di chapter depan. Yuko nggak mau ada yang protes Fic ini lama atau apa ketika Hinata muncul.

Yuko mau balesin yang Review aja deh.

**Penelopi** **:** Yuko fikir Note diatas udah menjawab pertanyaan Penelopi- san.

**Guest :** Hinata bakalan muncul di chapter depan kok.

**IndigOnyx :** Ya dong, ini SasuHina. Yang kemarin kan Cuma prologue, makanya sedikit, Yuko kira Note diatas udah ngejawab pertanyaan IndigOnyx- san.

**Sana Uchiga :** Ah, makasih atas selalu Review nya, jadi terharu **nangis mode on.

**Rucchan Hayao :** Yuko belum pernah pergi ke istana sih, jadi nggak tau. Makasih atas Nasehat nya senpai

**Lavender bhity- chan :** Ya, ini udah lanjut kan..

**Anne Garbo :** Wah, senpai Review ya. Jadi terharu.

Makin kesini para Reader makin sedikit. Yaudah deh nggak usah dibahas. Abis ini Yuko mau Hiatus dulu dengan jangka waktu entah kapan.

Semua nya, makasih ya udah Review.

Jangan ada yang Flame. Flame buat pair SasuHina itu bakalan ditindak lanjuti sama pemerintahan.


	3. Heart Of The Emperor's part 2

Lari lari lari dan berlari sekencang mungkin, itulah yang difikirkan oleh gadis itu. Ia kabur dari pengawasan penjaga yang mengawal nya, ia hanya gadis miskin yang diserahkan oleh desa nya untuk pajak upeti yang kurang. Ia tidak mempunyai orang tua, ayah dan ibu nya meninggal ketika ia berusia sepuluh tahun karena sakit, mereka juga tidak mempunyai sanak saudara sebagai penitip untuk Hinata.

Dan disinilah, Hinata menjadi pengorban untuk desa yang sudah lama di tinggalinya. Menjadi orang yang akan diserahkan kepada daimyo yang berkuasa di desa kecil tempat nya tinggal. Ia yang tidak mau menerima takdir nya dengan seperti itupun pergi dari sana dengan kabur dan hanya membawa pakaian lusuh yang hanya dikenakan oleh tubuhnya saja.

Lari, hal yang menjadi periotas utama gadis itu. Hinata nama nya. Ia berlari berlari dan berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal nya dan sesekali menengok kebelakang, memastikan bahwa pengawal nya akan mengejar nya atau tidak. Dua ah tidak! Sepuluh orang lebih mengejar nya, tubuh nya sudah dipenuhi luka dan darah karena tergesek dengan ranting- ranting pepohonan.

Cahaya obor makin mendekati diri nya yang berarti bahwa para pengawal itu sudah berada dengan jarak yang dekat dengan nya. Kaki nya terasa mati rasa karena berlari dengan jarak tempuh yang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Baju nya yang terasa berat ditubuh nya makin menyusahkan kaki nya untuk berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclamer Naruto is masashi kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina Lovers**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta perayaan digelar sangat mewah di istana. Para mentri menghadirkan satu persatu gadis cantik dari kalangan atas untuk sang Kaisar. Utatane Mitokado, yang paling bersemangat untuk ini, ia ingin agar sang Kaisar memilih salah satu nya dan bisa memberikan keturunan bagi Dinasti Uchiha yang akan dipimpin oleh putra nya nanti.

Ibu suri menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan. Para gadis itu hanya berlagak anggun didepan Sasuke, sedangkan di luar, mereka seperti anjing jalanan yang sedang berebut ikan. Seperti hal nya dengan Shion dan Saraa, sekilas wajah dan keperibadian nya memang anggun dan lembut, Mikoto langsung menyukai nya, namun siapa sangka, sekarang mereka sedang cekikikan dan menunjuk- nunjuk wajah tetua Uchiha yang masih muda dan tampan dengan tidak elit nya. sungguh memalukan.

Kali ini Danzou Shimura memperkenalkan gadis yang bernama Shizuka dengan tenang namun tersirat kebahagiaan disana. Shizuka Shimura, keponakan dari Danzou Shimura, berambut hitam dan bermata emerald gelap. Berperawakan anggun, memang terlihat cocok dengan Sasuke, hanya saja terlihat dari mata nya, ia seperti nya tidak senang dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan paman nya ini.

"Shizu, bersikaplah sopan dengan memberikan tatapan kalem mu dihadapan Kaisar. " Bisik Danzou ditelinga Shizuka dengan volume kecil membuat Shizuka mendengus. Paman nya ini selalu saja mengatur dengan kehendaknya sendiri.

"Gomenesai, Kōtaigō- Denka, Kaisar- Heika. Tapi saya hanya disuruh oleh Ji- san untuk datang kemari dan saya tidak mencintai anda Kaisar, saya mempunyai pilihan saya sendiri. Jadi Gomen, saya harus pergi. dan Danzou- Ji, jangan mengatur kehidupan ku lagi. " Ujar Sizuka kalem dan sopan.

Danzou membulatkan mata nya dan menatap Shizuka dengan horror. Gadis yang baru menginjak umur dua puluh empat tahun itu melenggang pergi setelah membungkuk hormat ke arah ibu suri dan Kaisar. Danzou tersenyum canggung dan pamit untuk menyusul Shizuka yang tampak nya sudah malas dengan dirinya.

Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat nya, tampak nya gadis itu setia dengan kekasih nya sampai- sampai bisa menolak pesona Sasuke yang bahkan ia ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak terjerat dengan pesona putra nya itu.

"Aku akan pergi berburu. " Ujar Sasuke tiba- tiba sambil berdiri membuat Mikoto menolehkan pandangan nya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

Kenapa Sasuke ingin pergi sementara pesta masih berlangsung. Ini kan acara untuk nya, dan yang ia kesali pasti nanti ia juga yang akan repot untuk mengurus para gadis yang pasti nya akan kecentilan saat dihadapan nya. Uh, rasa nya ia juga ingin pergi, namun yang ada jika ia pergi, ia akan diceramahi oleh para mentri mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke yang hilang saat pesta berlangsung.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Pesta masih berlangsung. " Ujar Mikoto menatap tajam putra semata wayang nya yang kini sedang menatap nya dengan tajam itu.

Sakura Haruno –Uchiha- yang memang dari tadi berada disamping kanan Sasuke menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebagian dari hatinya ingin agar Sasuke tidak memilih siapapun dan hanya tetap menjadi milik nya seorang, sedangkan setengah hatinya menginginkan agar dirinya tidak boleh egois dengan menahan Sasuke yang masih mempunyai masa depan dengan melanjutkan keturunan Uchiha.

Dia hanya bisa mendo'akan agar pilihan nya kali ini bisa berbuah baik dengan lahirnya Uchiha baru yang akan mewarnai ke Dinastian Uchiha.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu nya acuh dan mulai melangkah menjauhi kursi tahta. Mengindahkan pekikan dan teriakan Mikoto yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Naruto yang memang sedang ada di meja perjamuan mengikuti sahabat nya tersebut dalam diam. Ia tahu meski tanpa bicara pun Sasuke memanggilnya untuk mengikutinya, terlihat dari lirikan matanya saat tadi menatap nya. Jubah kekaisaran Uchiha yang berwarna Hitam dengan lambang hitam putih Uchiwa besar di belakang nya membuat nya makin terlihat gagah.

Pandangan nya yang menyorot dingin pada semua orang makin membuatnya terlihat angkuh meski hatinya terasa hampa. Meski umur nya sudah menginjak kepala empat, tidak ada kerutan diwajah nya, wajahnya masih mulus dan tampan meski sudah berumur.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? " Tanya Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan disamping Sasuke. Bola mata nya yang berwarna seindah batu sapphire menyapu sekeliling, banyak gadis muda dari daimyo terkenal yang sedang menari dengan anggun nya di ruangan itu.

Tidak sedikit yang menyapa dan mengerling pada Sasuke dan dirinya ketika mereka lewat. Naruto tau, itu hanya topeng mereka agar mereka diterima sebagai selir sang kaisar. Mereka hanya tidak tau, setelah mereka melahirkan dan hasil nya tidak sesuai dengan yang di inginkan oleh tetua atau mentri, mereka akan dibuang atau diasingkan meski mereka tetap tinggal di kerajaan Uchiha.

"Berburu. " Ujar Sasuke singkat. Naruto mengerutkan kening nya, kenapa pria didepan nya itu dengan seenak nya pergi meninggalkan pesta yang menentukan kelangsungan dinasti Uchiha. Meski tidak sepenuhnya karena jika para mentri gagal, para tetua yang akan mengambil tindak lanjut mengenai kelangsungan dinasti Uchiha.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar jawaban dari raja yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. Dari dulu ia memang selalu seenak hati nya, tidak memikirkan orang lain. Itu yang Naruto dapatkan ketika pertama kali berteman dengan Sasuke.

Kaki nya mulai menjajah keluar istana meski belum sampai keluar. Para pengawal yang sudah tau akan datang nya sang Kaisar dan Jendral langsung membungkukan badan nya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Kaisar ingin berburu. " Ujar Naruto singkat dengan cengiran khas nya. Tidak lama setelah itu pengawal membawakan sebuah tandu yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk sang Kaisar.

Sasuke memasuki tandu itu dengan anggun. Jubah nya ia kibaskan sedikit karena sedikit mengganggu. Duduk diam di singasana tandu nya yang besar sebelum pengawal yang bertubuh kekar membawa nya keluar dari wilayah Istana.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk ditempuh. Selama perjalanan itu Sasuke hanya diam melihat lewat jendela kecil yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa agar memenuhi kebutuhan sang kaisar dalam memanggil pengawalnya.

Tandu yang besar itu diturunkan. Sasuke mulai menapakan kaki nya keluar setelah tandu itu benar- benar turun. Pepohonan yang tinggi dan suram menjadi hal pertama yang di lihatnya selain para pengawal yang menunduk hormat padanya.

Api obor yang dinyalakan oleh para pengawal sedikit goyah karena sapuan angin lembut yang membelainya. Wajah para pengawalnya terlihat sedikit remang karena pencahayaan yang kurang.

Naruto maju kehadapan sang Kaisar yang sedang melihat- lihat suasana hutan itu, ia mengangsurkan busur panah yang sejak tadi ia siapkan untuk keperluan sang Kaisar yang ingin berburu demi mengacuhkan pesta yang dibuat untuknya.

Busur panah yang diangsurkan oleh Naruto itu ia ambil. Pria itu mengaitkan tali yang melilit wadah panah nya ke bahu nya, kemudian ia menenteng panah itu dengan satu tangan sebelum berbalik menghadap pengawal- pengawal yang wajah nya sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Siapkan tenda disini. Ada yang mencari kayu untuk api unggun, dan ada yang menjaga tandu. Sementara Naruto, kau ikut aku berburu" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah nya yang angkuh.

Para pengawal yang sudah mengerti langsung mengangguk dan menunduk hormat saat Sasuke melangkah pergi di ikuti dengan Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan pasti. Obor yang ada di tangan Naruto digunakan sebagai pencahayaan untuk melihat hewan yang akan mereka buru untuk kali ini. Naruto maju selangkah di depan Sasuke dan melemparkan obor itu ke tumpukan daun kering yang ada disana.

Api dengan cepat menyebar sehingga menyebabkan api yang besar. Tidak akan ada kebakaran karena batang pada setiap pohon selalu lembab. Naruto dan Sasuke selalu melakukan ini saat berburu. Ini seperti menjebak para binatang datang untuk kehangatan api di hutan yang dingin ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang tinggi menjulang dan besar. Batang pada pohon itu saling merambat membuatnya seperti tidak ingin mempunyai celah sedikitpun agar sinar matahari masuk.

Tidak lama setelah itu, dugaan mereka tepat. Empat kijang berkawan sedang menuju tempat api tadi. Dua panah Sasuke disiapkan secara bersamaan ketika dua kijang yang sudah ia targetkan mendekat.

CTAKK

Teriakan dua hewan yang kesakitan menggema di hutan itu. Burung- burung yang ada di pohon langsung terbang entah kemana. Dua kijang kawanan mereka juga pergi ketika dua panah tepat menembus tubuh dua kijang teman nya itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri nya setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menyerahkan busur panah nya terlebih dahulu pada Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan senyum angkuh diwajah nya, dua kijang berhasil ia dapatkan hanya dengan satu tarikan busur.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! AKHH LEPASKAN. " Teriakan itu sontak membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh. Pandangan Sasuke menjadi tajam pada sekeliling nya. Kaki nya mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah siap siaga dengan samurai nya yang selalu ia bawa kemana- mana.

Sasuke makin jauh berjalan. Naruto yang tidak merasakan kehadiran Sasuke pun mencari nya, tidak melihat apa- apa disekeliling, Naruto mengambil sepuluh ranting kayu yang masih kokoh dan mengikatnya dengan serabut kain dari celana nya yang sedikit ia sobek.

Ia memasukan sepuluh kayu itu kedalam api yang besar nya sudah mengecil karena kelamaan dibiarkan.

Api sudah dinyalakan sendiri oleh Naruto, kali ini menyusuri hutan yang lebat dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Tangan nya ia gerakan kesana dan kemari demi mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Tidak ada tanda- tanda dari pria itu selain tusukan panah yang sempat ia berikan kepada Kaisar sebelum melakukan buruan.

Ia mengambilnya kemudian mengamati. Kaki nya kembali berjalan, tidak jauh dari panah yang ia temukan, kali ini ada lagi panah yang ada ditanah, ia lalu mengambilnya kemabali. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh dengan mengganggap bahwa Sasuke menyia- nyiakan panah nya, otaknya hanya mampu mencerna bahwa ia harus mengikuti panah lain yang pastinya ia temukan.

Dan benar saja, dengan jarak kira- kira dua puluh meter satu panah. Kali ini tidak ada panah, melainkan yang ia lihat adalah sosok bayangan gelap yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada pohon disamping nya. meski remang, lambang Uchiwa yang besar dapat membuat Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah jubah yang dikenakan oleh sang kaisar.

Ia lalu mendekati Kaisar yang sedang berdiri dengan khusyuk nya sampai tidak mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang bergesekan dengan daun kering.

"Sasuke Teme. " Ucap Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke membuat pria itu sedikit kaget dan cepat menoleh pada Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri di depan nya dengan alis yang mengernyit heran.

"Stthh " Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuk nya di depan bibir nya dan berdesis sebagai tanda bahwa dia harus diam. Sasuke berbalik lagi, membuat Naruto yang heran juga ikut menoleh ke arah pusat yang menjadi pandangan Sasuke.

Disana, seorang gadis sedang di ikat di sebuah kayu yang cukup besar sebagai penyangga nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! AKHH LEPASKAN " Teriakan itu membuat Sasuke dan teman nya menoleh. Ia lantas menatap sekeliling dengan tajam, tidak ada yang dilihatnya selain remang nya rindang hutan dan gelap pekatnya hutan bagian dalam ketika ia mencoba menelusuri dengan mata nya.

Suara itu dapat Sasuke rasakan sebagai seorang gadis yang sedang memekik. Untuk apa malam- malam disini, pertanyaan itu berputar dibenak Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya berjalan mendekat ke asal suara meski suara itu sekarang sudah tidak terdengar. Feeling nya berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan nya sekarang. Hati nya juga menyarankan agar berjalan melewati hutan ini dan berjalan ke bagian terdalam hutan.

Ia yang memang berniat menolong hanya mengikuti hati dan akal nya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam entah karena apa. Hati nya masih was was jika memang ada seseorang dihutan ini, untuk apa mereka ke hutan malam- malam. Pasti ada urusan nya, jika memang tidak, kenapa suara itu ada disini.

Satu sisi ia sebenarnya sedikit takut jika memang ada hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan, namun satu sisi nya membantah, ia seorang kaisar, kenapa harus takut pada hal mistik seperti itu. Itulah kata yang ia ucapkan dalam hati ketika sudah mencapai dua puluh meter tempat jarak nya pada Naruto.

Ia menengok ke belakang, Naruto masih tidak ada. Jadi ia memberikan tanda dengan menjatuhkan satu panah nya ke tanah. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu membedakan yang mana panah kerajaan dan panah biasa.

Ia terus melangkah dan sekitar jarak dua puluh meter ia berikan kode dengan panah yang ia jatuh kan. Ia berjalan semakin cepat setelah mendengar erangan kesakitan seseorang. Tubuh nya ia sandarkan ke pohon yang tinggi menjulang dihadapan nya sebelum melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada disana.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang temaram dan lima obor yang orang dari kelompok itu bawa, Sasuke dapat melihat siapa yanga ada disana. Gadis dengan rambut nya yang berwarna hitam pekat kusut dan baju nya yang lusuh menjadi yang pertama Sasuke lihat saat melihat orang itu.

Tangan nya di ikat ke belakang, sedangkan mulut nya di sumpal dengan kain yang entah mereka dapatkan dari mana. Gadis itu tidak berhenti meronta, dapat Sasuke rasakan ketika air mata gadis itu jatuh hati nya terasa sedikit sakit. Seperti kulit nya yang terkena suntikan jarum.

"Sasuke Teme. " Tepukan di bahu nya membuat nya menoleh. Dibelakang nya, Naruto berdiri dengan menenteng dua panah yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai kode. Obor yang ada di tangan Naruto ia arahkan ke belakang pohon dan kemudian ia gesekan ke batang nya, cara tradisional untuk membuat api nya padam.

"Stthh. " Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuk nya di depan bibir nya sebagai tanda agar Naruto diam. Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda paham.

Ia berbalik lagi tanpa mengindahkan Naruto yang tadi menatap nya dengan alis berkerut tanda ingin tahu. Ia berbalik dan melihat kembali apa yang terjadi. Sepuluh orang yang kira-kira berada disana kini tidak ada, yang ada hanya lah gadis yang sedang di ikat dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lari, gadis itu tetap berlari meski tahu bahwa itu hanya lah sia- sia, awal nya ia fikir ia akan di jadikan pembantu oleh sang daimyo, namun jika ia diserahkan demi menjadi selir nya, ia tidak akan mau. Setidak nya ia tidak ingin menjadi selir orang yang tidak dicintai nya.

Baju nya yang lusuh memberatkan lari nya, kaki nya sudah berdarah dimana- mana karena tersangkut oleh ranting- ranting yang bertebaran tidak jelas di sisi samping pohon- pohon yang dilalui nya.

BRUKK

Sebuah batu menghambat lari nya hingga ia terjatuh. Sepuluh orang yang mengejar nya itu makin mendekat, ia tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi. kaki nya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan luka yang dimana- mana. Tangan nya memegang luka yang ada di kaki nya dengan sedikit menekan nya agar darah nya tidak mengalir terlalu banyak, saat sepuluh orang itu makin mendekat ia mencoba berdiri. Namun ia terjatuh dan kaki nya tidak bisa digerakan.

Sepuluh orang yang menjadi pengawal daimyo itu mengejar nya hingga sampai di bagian hutan terdalam. Mata nya mengalir kan air mata, ia mencoba berdiri lagi, namun tidak bisa.

"Lihat! Ia disana! " Teriak satu orang itu menunjuk Hinata. Hinata yang ketakutan mencoba berdiri meski tidak bisa, ia menyeret kaki nya karena tidak bisa berlari meski harus terkejar oleh para pria yang ada dibelakang nya.

"Kau mau lari kemana! Hahaha. " Satu orang yang tadi berteriak itu menarik rambut Hinata kemudian menghempaskan ya dengan kasar membuat Hinata memekik. Tangis nya pecah sudah, saat rambut nya yang sudah kusut makin kusut karena dijambak kuat oleh orang itu.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! AKHH LEPASKAN. " Mulut nya meminta tolong meski ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menolong nya. Ia yang bernama Hinata itu berteriak kesakitan karena lagi- lagi rambut nya dijambak. Tubuh nya meronta kala dua pria berbadan besar membawa nya mendekat ke arah kayu yang di tancapkan dengan sembarangan namun terlihat kokoh itu.

"Percuma saja meminta tolong pun! Tidak akan ada yang mendengar mu! " Ujar satu orang yang Hinata yakini sebagai kepala pengawal. Tawa membahana Hinata rasakan ketika tangan dan tubuh nya diikat dan mulut nya disumpal oleh kain.

Kini, tidak ada lagi harapan untuk nya selain menjadi selir daimyo. Ia hanya berdoa agar seseorang datang untuk menyelamatkan nya dari sepuluh pria yang akan membawa nya memasuki neraka kembali.

"Hei. Kalian berdua jaga dia, aku dan yang lain nya akan pergi ke rumah Tanabi- sama. Setelah aku kembali kemudian bawa dia. " Ujar seorang pria bertubuh kekar hitam pada yang lain nya. mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dua orang yang tadi disuruh menjaga Hinata hanya diam melihat. Merea tidak cukup peduli dengan Hinata, yang mereka fikirkan hanya mendapat uang dengan menangkap gadis itu dan membawa nya ke bos mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita cari kayu di hutan ini untuk membuat api unggun yang cukup hangat. Toh, lagi pula dia tidak akan lari kan. " Ujar seseorang pada teman nya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari Hinata. Ia hanya menganggukan kepala nya dan berdiri melangkah mendekati teman nya sebelum melangkah menjauhi Hinata yang menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat nya, masih melihat keadaan disekitar nya.

"Ayo kita pergi, setelah itu kita selamatkan dia. "

Naruto tau, Sasuke bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain dengan menolong orang yang tidak ia kenal sembarangan. Ia tahu jika Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan nya, paling- paling hanya menegur orang itu, bukan membawa sang gadis yang tidak tau asal usul nya itu pergi lari.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung. Pandangan Sasuke tetap terfokus ke arah depan. Entah kenapa saat melihat nya pertama kali, ia sudah mulai merasakan berdebar- debar tidak pasti pada gadis yang sedang di ikat itu. Tanpa memastikan Naruto mengikutinya, Sasuke terus melangkah menjauhi tempat gelap tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : maaf kalo disini ngarepin ada adegan SasuHina. Di chapter depan mungkin ada. Seperti kata Lightning chrome, sekarang Yuko buat Sasu- chan nya suka lebih dulu, baru setelah pendekatan, Hinata baru suka dengan Sasu- chan, setuju setuju?**

**Balesan buat Review.**

**Animea Lovers Ya- Ha** **:** Haha, makasih. Tapi kalo soal cepat Update nya Yuko nggak bisa menjamin karena keadaan Yuko sekarang lagi kurang Fit. Belum lagi tugas sekolah Yuko yang banyak membuat Yuko jadi nggak bisa menulis secara maximal.

**Guest** **:** Umh, ya. Hinata udah muncul kan di chapter ini. Dan kalo soal pertemuan sih menurut Yuko Cuma Sasuke aja yang nyadar. Hinata nya nyadar di chapter depan ketika kawanan Sasu nyelametin dia. Iya, sih. Banyak Fic Yuko yang belom Yuko Update. Do'a in aja supaya Reader nya banyak jadi Yuko semanggat buat lanjutin Fic nya. tapi Yuko Hiatus nggak lama kan..

**Pororo90** **:** Hore, Review juga. Naru kayaknya bakalan benci deh sama Hina karena nanti bakalan ngebuat Saku sedih. Tapi pada akhirnya Naru juga bakalan Terimakasih sama Hina gara- gara Hina dateng dia jadi sama Saku.

**IndigOnyx :** maaf nih kalo nggak sesuai dengan keinginan nya. disini sebenernya yang bertemu Cuma Sasu aja, soalnya kan Hinata nggak sadar kalo disana ada Sasu. Dan terima kasih atas do'a nya.

**Ayumimikoto :** Ini saya juga udah Update kan. Makasih atas Review nya.

**Anne Garbo :** Wah senpai. Makasih atas Review nya ya.

**Haruna Yukira :** Nggak papa ko. Makasih atas Review nya ya, Itoko.

**Lightning chrome :** wah Yuko pake ide kamu ya.

**Sana Uchiga :** Hinata udah nongolkan meski belum bertemu dengan Sasu.

**Yumiko Sayaka :** Yuko udah balik lagi kan.

**Azzahra :** Hm, yap begitulah. Maaf juga kalo nggak mirip. Abis nya kemaren Yuko kurang sehat sih jadi nggak bisa terlalu menghayati Fic nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Makasih semua buat Review nya ya. Maaf kalo Feel nya kurang kerasa. Yuko nggak terlalu pintar menghayati sihh.**

**Buat: Anime Lover Ya- Ha, Guest, Pororo90, IndigOnyx, Ayumimikoto, Anne Garbo, Haruna Yukira, Lighting chrome,Sana Uchiga, Yumiko Sayaka dan Azzahra. **

**Makasih Review nya ya. **


	4. Heart Of The Emperor's part 3

**Naruto punya **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**T**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima orang pria bertubuh kekar memasuki hutan dengan panah dan tombak yang mereka genggam dimasing-masing tanga mereka. Sang Kaisar tadi kembali kepada mereka dengan kabar yang kurang menyenangkan. Ia bilang bahwa mereka harus kembali memasuki hutan dengan menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang sedang di ikat di sebuah kayu di tengah hutan.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang. Ditengah hutan dengan masing- masing obor di tangan nya. Mencari gadis yang ciri- cirinya diberi tahukan oleh sang Kaisar.

Mereka berniat melangkah kembali sebelum pria kekar bernama Jirobo menghentikan nya dan menunjuk ke arah sesuatu bayangan. Disana, seorang gadis di ikat di bagian tangan dan tubuhnya, serta pakaian lusuh dan rambut Indigo yang kusut. Persis seperti apa yang diberitahukan oleh paduka Kaisar pada mereka.

Kini kawanan itu melangkahkan kaki nya kesana. Dengan obor dimasing- masing tangan mereka membuat suasana tidak lagi setemaram tadi.

Mereka mulai mendekati gadis itu secara perlahan, sang gadis yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka mendesis dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. Mereka tahu, gadis itu takut diapa- apakan oleh mereka. Hanya saja ini adalah perintah sang kaisar agar gadis itu dibawa ke tendanya guna menyelamatkan dari orang yang tidak dikenal.

Jirobo memberikan kode agar gadis itu diam dengan menekan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk meskipun dalam hati ia sedang ketakutan.

Pemuda jangkung yang tadi berada di pinggir Jirobo melangkahkan kaki ke depan dan berniat melepaskan tali yang mengikat sang gadis itu, Hinata. Namun sepertinya Kami- sama belum mengijinkan, dua orang pria yang disuruhnya berjaga itu kembali dan menghadang mereka membuat Hinata ketakutan.

Jirobo dan Jugo yang terlihat kekar dan kuat langsung melawan mereka. Sedangkan ketika mereka saling melawan, satu orang dikelompok itu membukakan tali yang melilit tubuh Hinata, dan tidak lama setelah itu, Jugo dan Jirobo sudah mengalahkan mereka semua hingga pengawal itu tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan luka biru dan darah yang mengalir di bibirnya.

Hinata dibawa oleh kelima orang itu untuk mengikutinya, Hinata yang memang percaya bahwa orang itu berniat baik mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Hinata sekarang, berada di depan sang Kaisar dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Sang Kaisar berdiri, membuka baju kebesaran nya yang telah dilapisi dengan baju berburu nya yang terlihat nya makin gagah.

Diluar, seorang jendral dengan status sosial yang lebih tinggi dari bawahan nya yang lain berdiri di luar tenda. Menciptakan bayangan hitam karena terpantul dari cahaya api obor yang dipegang oleh Jirobo.

Menunggu tidak terlalu lama, Sasuke mengijinkan pria yang bernama Naruto itu masuk. Naruto masuk dengan gagah kedalam tenda. Surai pirang nya sedikit lepek karena peluh yang sedikit menghiasi wajah nya membuat pria berkulit tan itu sedikit mengkilap pada area wajah dan kening.

Ia berlutut hormat disamping Hinata yang gemetar dan terlihat ketakutan. Melirik gadis itu sebentar sebelum menunduk kembali mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabat karibnya itu.

Surai pirang nya yang biasa melawan gravitasi itu menjuntai, menyentuh kening nya yang dihiasi kerutan tipis meskipun tidak terlihat. Rasanya ia akan membenci gadis disebelahnya, Sasuke seperti menaruh perasaan pada gadis itu. Naruto yang seorang jendral pasti tau, tingkat kepekaan nya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang jendral.

Dalam sekali lihatpun Naruto dapat tau, pancaran kehangatan keluar dari Sasuke ketika melihat gadis itu. Ia melirik ke arah gadis yang ada disamping nya itu. Ia nampak menunduk ketakutan, baju nya yang sudah lusuh dan rambut nya yang kusut membuat Naruto mencemooh nya dalam hati.

Apa bagus nya ia dari Sakura yang notabene istri Sasuke dibanding gadis desa yang tidak apa- apanya itu. Sakura mempunyai rambut seindah bunga musim semi, sedangkan ia, hanya mempunyai rambut Indigo yang terlihat tidak terurus itu. Lagipula mata nya yang berwarna putih itu terlihat menakutkan untuknya.

Tersadar menatapi gadis itu terlalu lama, ia menunduk kembali, kali ini makin dalam. Sasuke masih duduk di singasana nya dengan angkuh dan berwibawa.

"Yang Mulia. " Naruto berucap dengan nada tegas nya. lirikan mata nya menajam saat ekor matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Hinata.

"Maaf, kau pasti mencariku. " Poker Face Sasuke tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Ia bahkan memakai wajah datar nya kembali saat ketahuan sedang memandangi wajah Hinata yang terlihat ayu namun kusam itu.

"Ampuni hamba karena lalai dalam tugas mendampingi yang mulia dalam perburuan kali ini. " Ujar Naruto dengan menunduk semakin dalam. Surai pirang nya makin menjuntai karena kepala sang empunya yang menunduk.

"Bangun dan istirahatlah, jendral. " Naruto tersentak. Tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan kata 'Jendral'. Sasuke selalu memanggilnya dengan namanya, tidak perduli ada orang lain atau tidak, tapi kali ini Sasuke bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama pangkat nya. Dan itu membuat nya sedikit merasa binggung akan panggilan dan sikap Sasuke padanya.

Suasana hening setelah itu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap Hinata kembali yang tengah menunduk takut pada nya. Bagai serigala yang siap menerkan mangsa nya, pandangan Sasuke begitu dalam.

Entah kenapa pria itu merasakan hal yang berbeda pada gadis itu, perasaan yang belum pernah ia alami sebelum nya. Perasaan yang membuat nya terombang ambing dalam rasa yang tidak pasti. Jantung nya selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat gadis itu, ia ingin menyentuh surai yang berantakan itu dan merapikan nya, memberikan nya pakaian layak yang dipakai oleh kebanyakan daimyo, atau sekalian menjadikan gadis itu sebagai selirnya.

"Kau boleh pergi, jendral. " Ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto tersentak dan memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, namun setelah itu ia menunduk dan berdiri dari hormat nya kepada sang baginda Kaisar atau yang biasa ia sebut Sasuke. Sasuke mengusirnya secara tidak langsung, dan ia tahu, itu karena gadis yang ada disamping nya. Gadis yang mungkin saja akan merebut posisi Sakura dari Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah keluar setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang Kaisar. Orang yang telah menjadi rekan sang kaisar dalam menjajah negara- negara kecil untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan nya yang sudah banyak.

"Yang Mulia. " Naruto berucap tanpa berbalik memandang Sasuke. Wajarkah jika ia merasa kecewa akan sikap Sasuke pada gadis itu. Gadis yang mungkin saja akan menggantikan posisi Sakura dimata Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai Sakura, selama ini ia tahu jika Sasuke dan Sakura menikah hanya karena perintah kerajaan semata.

Namun ia tidak pernah rela jika nanti Sakura akan terluka karena ketika Kaisar pulang, ia akan membawa selir baru untuknya. Ia tidak rela, karena rasa sayang dan cintanya masih ada untuk Sakura meski ia tahu wanita itu telah menjadi istri dari sahabat nya, maka dari itu, ia tidak rela jika Sakura sakit hati atau yang paling parah sampai menangis, namun salahkah ia jika ia memendam nya, toh ia juga tidak mempunyai niat merebut Sakura.

Ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Hanya sebatas pelampiasan wanita itu karena Sasuke lebih memilih mengacuhkan nya dan menolak mencoba mencintainya.

"Anda harus segera pulang pada yang mulia Ratu. " Ujar Naruto tegas.

Biar bagaimana pun ia ingin memiliki Sakura, ia tidak bisa, status nya hanya seorang jendral. Lagipula hati wanita itu hanya untuk Sasuke seorang, ia tidak bisa berharap lebih, karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit tentang bagaimana ia berjuang begitu keras nya agar membuat wanita tu berpaling padanya. Namun itu percuma karena hati wanita itu hanya tertuju pada sang Kaisar.

Ia tidak ingin egois dengan memaksa wanita itu mencintainya, namun ia juga tidak rela jika Sakura bersama laki-laki lain. Ia sudah mencoba merelakan wanita itu, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa, dan ia mencoba mengikhlaskan Sakura untuk Sasuke berharap laki- laki itu akan membahagiakan Sakura, namun tuntutan dewan Uchiha tidak bisa membuat Sasuke tidak melukai Sakura.

Pria itu akan memilih wanita untuk membuat penerus Uchiha yang baru, yang pastinya akan melupakan Sakura yang dulu diagung- agungkan. Dan sekrang Sasuke akan membawa pulang wanita itu ke istana, heh, ia tidak bodoh untuk jalan fikiran Sasuke. Ia tahu dari pancaran matanya bahwa Sasuke menyukai gadis itu.

Rasanya ia ingin menarik Samurai dari sarung nya dan menusukan nya tepat di dada gadis itu. Menusuk nya hingga mati agar Sakura tidak tergantikan dimata Sasuke. Namun keinginan hanyalah keinginan, nyatanya Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya dan malah menyuruhnya keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, didalam tenda hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Malam masih berlangsung. Cahaya temaram dari obor yang ada diruangan itu tidak membantu cahaya nya sama sekali, dapat Sasuke lihat tubuh nya masih bergetar, hanya saja tidak sehebat tadi. Kini ia sudah lebih tenang.

"Siapa namamu? " Tanya nya datar. Pandangan nya menyorot datar pada Hinata yang sedang menunduk ketakutan. Mungkin ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan sang Kaisar raja, atau memang masih trauma karena tadi ia diperlakukan dengan kejam oleh pengawal daimyo itu, yang jelas hanya Hinata yang tau.

"H-h-hinata. " Ujar nya dengan bergetar. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum mengusap kepala nya yang mendadak terserang migrain mendadak.

"Kenapa kau di ikat seperti itu? " Tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan air mata yang mengaliri wajah nya.

Dapat Sasuke rasakan dada nya sedikit sesak, karena melihat gadis yang ada didepan nya menangis. Cinta, Sasuke ingin tertawa kencang saat mengingat kata itu. Terlalu cepat untuk menyebut rasa yang dialaminya pada wanita itu sebagai cinta, lagipula ia tidak mau berurusan dengan hal yang rumit dan kompleks seperti itu.

Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati seperti yang dialami oleh sahabat nya itu pada Sakura, ia sudah lama tahu bawa Naruto menyimpan perasaan pada istrinya, namun ia tidak mau membebani hati Naruto dengan dirinya yang membalas perasaan wanita musim semi itu. Ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai pria teman makan teman.

Ia bisa saja melepas Sakura untuk Naruto, namun paksaan dari dewan Uchiha membuatnya bungkam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kubawa ke istana? "

"U-untuk a-a-apa? " Tanya Hinata heran. Wajah pualam yang dipenuhi noda debu itu memandang Sasuke heran, heran karena mau- maunya sang Kaisar yang agung membawanya ke istana.

"Meneruskan keturunan Uchiha. " Ujar nya tenang. Mata Hinata membulat mendengar nya, ia bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak tau apa yang diucapkan oleh sang kaisar yang ada didepan nya, ia tahu arti dari meneruskan keturunan. Ia harus hamil dan kemudian anak yang dilahirkan nya harus menjadi penerus Uchiha selanjutnya, sedangkan setelah itu ia akan dibuang

Tidak! Ia tidak mau, ia memang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, namun bukan berarti sang kaisar dengan bebas nya memilihnya sebagai orang yang akan melanjutkan garis keturunan Uchiha. Ia sudah tau pasal ratu yang tidak bisa memiliki anak, namun bukan berarti sang Kaisar dengan seenaknya memilihnya sebagai orang yang akan meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha bukan?

"T-t-tidak. Aku tidak i-ingin berhubungan badan d-dengan orang yang t-tidak k-kucintai. " Ujar Hinata dengan tegas namun terbata- bata. Mata nya menyorot Sasuke yang ada di depan nya dengan pandangan memelas. Mata Lavendernya berkaca- kaca, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak akan ucapan nya tadi.

"Terserah. Aku tidak memaksa. "

"..."Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, gadis itu menunduk setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ia fikir Sasuke akan memaksa nya seperti daimyo yang sempat menjadi calon suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya menawarkan, bagaimana kalau kau ke istana? "

"A-aku tidak ingin berhubungan badan dengan o-orang yang t-tidak kucintai, k-kaisar."

"Aku tidak memintamu berhubungan badan. Kau bisa tinggal disana dan keluar saat lukamu sudah pulih. " Ujar Sasuke dengan helaan nafas diakhir kalimat nya. ia merasa lelah karena Hinata menolak untuk tinggal bersama nya.

Namun, hei, untuk apa juga ia menginginkan gadis itu di istana, ia tahu ia mulai menyukai gadis itu, namun setidak nya ia tidak boleh mengajak gadis yang baru dikenal nya masuk kedalam istana. Bagaimana kalau gadis didepan nya ini adalah seorang pencuri, meski itu memang tidak mungkin karena Hinata terlihat lugu dan polos, namun siapa tahu?.

"B-benarkah? Bo-bolehkah? " Ucapnya berbinar. Akhirnya setelah kabur dari pengawal itu Kami- sama memberikan nya tempat berteduh yang mewah, namun ia juga tahu diri, ia tidak akan berkeliaran di istana itu.

"Hn. " Ujar Sasuke final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah Hinata berada, didepan gerbang pintu masuk kerajaan dinasti Uchiha. gerbang yang mewah dan besar dengan ukiran tanaman rambat disekeliling nya membuat nya terlihat elegan, belum lagi lambang klan Uchiha yang dibentuk dengan besar dengan gambar Uchiwa disekeliling gerbang membuat nya terlihat Royal.

Hinata ada didalam tandu bersama dengan Sasuke, dari tadi pemuda itu diam saja dan hanya menyorot ke depan dengan pandangan dingin. Hinata yang duduk di samping nya entah kenapa berdebar- debar, jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, pipi nya selalu dihiasi dengan semburat merah saat Sasuke menatapnya.

Ia menyangkalnya jika hatinya berbicara suka, Sasuke itu mempunyai status sosial yang tinggi. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang anak petani. Itupun jika ayah dan ibunya masih ada.

Sekarang ia hanya hidup sendiri dan beruntung dapat tinggal sebentar di istana yang megah, indah dan luas milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Jendral Naruto sejak tadi selalu diam. Entah kenapa, Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari pria itu untuk nya. Ia juga tahu tersirat dendam secara tidak langsung dari tatapan sapphire nya yang kini sedikit meredup.

Obor- obor yang terang namun remang berjejer rapi dari gerbang sampai ke aula istana utama. Lampu- lampu dari rumah dan Istana yang besar juga membuat nya terlihat megah.

Tandu besar itu masuk dan berhenti di tengah Aula. Sasuke keluar dari tandu nya di ikuti dengan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menatap binggung Sasuke yang kini berjalan di depan nya. jari telunjuk Sasuke yang di acung kan membuat Hinata tau maksud pria itu. Hinata disuruh mengikutinya secara tidak langsung.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya yang kusam mengikuti Sasuke yang ada didepan nya. semua pelayan berjejer rapi menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mencemooh. Hinata hanya menunduk, ia malu dengan status sosial nya yang bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pelayan sekali pun.

Ibu suri dan ratu berdiri dipaling depan pelayan. Pandangan Mikoto terfokus ke arah Hinata yang sedang menunduk. Pandangan nya seolah mengintimidasi dengan melihatnya dari atas kebawah. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya yang jelas- jelas diacuhkan oleh pria itu.

"Cantik. " Gumam Mikoto lirih. Kaki nya yang jenjang melangkah mendekati Hinata yang diam dibelakang Sasuke dengan menunduk. Semua pelayan yang berjejer rapi menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan heran. Mana bisa seorang gadis dengan rambut kusut, baju lusuh dan kulit yang dekil disebut cantik, apakah sang Ratu telah buta? Atau yang lebih parah katarak?

"Dayang! Bersihkan dia! " Mikoto memanggil dua dayang yang paling dekat dengan posisinya. Mata nya yang kelam tidak berhenti memandang nya. diri nya boleh saja disebut buta ataupun apa, namun jangan sepelekan ia dalam melihat dan menilai suatu hal.

"Ha'i. " dua dayang dengan lembut membawa Hinata bersama nya meninggalkan Sasuke, Mkoto dan Sakura yang terdiam. Mikoto memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman, putra nya pergi dan pulang dengan membawa seorang gadis cantik belia? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Mikoto melangkah masuk di ikuti dengan Sasuke dibelakang nya, meninggalkan Sakura yang terpuruk dalam kesedihan karena Sasuke lebih memilih wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Mikoto, Sakura dan para dewan besar hari ini sedang mengadakan rapat. Mikoto berkata kepada mereka bahwa Sasuke sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok dengan nya. baginya tidak perlu status sosial, yang penting bisa menghaslkan keturunan itu sudah cukup untuk nya.

"Jadi, dimana gadis itu? " Tanya Uchiha Obito dengan pandangan datar khas Uchiha yang ia layangkan pada Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum manis sebelum menepukan tangan nya beberapa kali.

Para dewan memandang binggung pada Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum manis. Sakura hanya menunduk menyembunyikan kilatan kekecewaan nya terhadap para Uchiha. sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam datar tanpa menunjukan emosi nya.

Pintu ruangan yang besar terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut Indigo nya yang disanggul rapi dan sisa rambut nya di kanan kiri kepala nya dan poni yang menjuntai dikening nya. Kimono Furisode nya berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bunga Lavender dibawah nya dan warna Ungu muda dari atas sampai ke lutut.

Kain tangan nya yang menjuntai dan tangan nya yang menekuk dengan masing- masing jari nya membuat nya terlihat sangat manis. Kepala nya yang mengadah kedepan dengan rona merah tipis alami di pipi nya terlihat begitu menawan dimata semua orang yang sedang berada diruangan itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sasuke. Kaisar muda itu kini sedang duduk terpaku melihat gadis yang dibawanya kemarin malam terlihat begitu mempesona.

Dua orang dayang mengikuti Hinata yang kini sedang berjalan didepan nya. Hasil usaha mereka selama kemarin. Tidak sulit mendandaninya, hanya perlu menyikat Rambut Indigonya yang Kusut, tubuhnya yang terlihat kusam dimandikan hingga bersih, dan terakhir tidur cukup demi menghilangkan lingkaran hitam yang kemarin malam melingkari mata gadis itu.

Mikoto berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati Hinata yang kini berdiri dengan kepala menunduk malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah dengan anggun dilantai Marmer kerajaan Uchiha. Gadis yang akan menjadi selir sang Kaisar terlihat sangat sempurna, bahkan didalam hati, Sakura mengakui itu.

"Ini adalah selir Kaisar yang baru, dan aku harap kalian merestuinya karena Kaisar sendiri yang menginginkan nya. " Mikoto berucap dengan lantang dan merangkul pundak Hinata agar menjejer dengan nya.

Mata Hinata membulat, setahunya sang Kaisar tidak menjadikan nya selir karena ia menolak, kenapa jadi ia yang diperkenalkan seperti ini. Apalagi didepan dewan Uchiha yang bahkan status nya lebih agung dibandingkan Tetua Uchiha.

"Mikoto-sama, a-aku tidak mau menjadi s-selir. " Cicit Hinata saat Mikoto merangkulnya. Mikoto mengacuhkan nya dan menganggap bahwa ucapan Hinata hanyalah candaan semata. Namun siapa yang mau bercanda disaat keadaan seperti ini? Apakah seorang ibu suri seperti Mikoto tidak berfikir?

"Bagimana dewan Uchiha yang mulia? Apa kalian mengijinkan nya? kurasa ia karena ia terlihat begitu menawan, bukan? " Lanjut Mikoto masih dengan senyum manisnya memperkenalkan Hinata.

Para dewan melihat Hinata dengan seksama dan alis yang berkedut. Memikirkan apakah gadis yang bahkan tidak dijelaskan asal-usulnya ini mampu bersikap sopan dan seperti selir kerajaan lain nya. mereka akui Hinata memang cantik, putih dan terlihat anggun, namun tetap saja yang dipertanyakan disini adalah kasta dan asal-usulnya.

"M-mikoto-s-sama. " Bisik Hinata mengeratkan cengkraman nya pada Kimono yang sedang ia pakai.

Ia fikir ia dipanggil kemari hanya untuk diperkenalkan diri atas dirinya yang akan menginap dikerajaan meski hanya sebentar. Awalnya ia ragu kenapa hanya memperkenalkan diri harus terlihat semerepotkan ini, memakai Kimono yang menjuntai dengan riasan lebih yang terlihat menawan untuknya.

Tapi ia menyesal melakukan ini. Kenapa Kaisar tidak membantah soal ia yang akan dijadikan selir? Kenapa ia hanya duduk berpangku tangan di kursi kebesaran nya?

"Kau benar. Dia terlihat menawan, dan cocok untuk menjadi Uchiha meski hanya sekedar selir. " Salah satu dewan berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin khas Uchiha.

Mikoto terlihat tersenyum sumringah dan mengeratkan rangkulan nya pada pundak Hinata yang bisa dibilang sangat kecil atau bisa dibilang mungil.

"G-gomen T-t-tapi-, " Hinata berusaha menyela dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia punya, menahan ketakutan nya sendiri dan menciptakan keberanian yang muncul walau hanya sedikit.

"Lihatlah. Bahkan tutur katanya yang gagap makin mempermanis dirinya, apalagi nada suaranya yang lembut. " Mikoto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan ucapan yang terdengar begitu riang, bahkan wanita Uchiha itu melepaskan rangkulan nya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata seolah Hinata adalah sandingan nya.

"Ya. Kurasa rapat kali ini selesai, dia akan menjadi selir Uchiha. Tidak ada yang boleh membantah. " Dewan berbicara dengan final dan mengetukan palu ke kayu yang tersedia untuk memutuskan suatu keputusan.

Para dewan bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan besar nan megah itu. Sang ratu Uchiha juga keluar, namun sebelum itu ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata terlebih dahulu dan menepuk pundaknya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan menahan air mata yang bisa saja langsung turun tanpa memperdulikan suasana yang tercipta.

Ia menepuk pundak Hinata lembut, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk selir Uchiha yang bisa saja menggantikan dirinya dihati Sasuke. Namun apakah Sasuke pernah mencintainya sehingga ia menyebut Hinata menggantikan nya? Sakura menepis fikiran itu dan mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata yang akhirnya menjadi selir sang Kaisar Uchiha, lalu melangkah keluar dengan airmata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"M-mikoto-sama k-k-kenapa? " Bisik Hinata lemah. Tangan Mikoto melemah menggandeng tangan Hinata. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita Uchiha itu adalah binggung.

"Kenapa apanya? " Tanyanya polos. Hinata menggigir bibir bawahnya sendiri. Meredam airmata yang mungkin akan turun karena kelemahan nya tidak berani membantah.

"A-aku tidak ingin menjadi selir K-kaisar-sama. " Ujar Hinata lirih dan menundukan kepalanya membuat Mikoto seakan jungkir balik dari dunia nya sendiri karena kaget.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? " Tanya Mikoto dengan memegang bahu Hinata dan meremasnya pelan. Mata Onyxnya berkilat. Tidak, ia tidak marah karena Hinata tidak memberitahunya, ia hanya kecewa, kecewa karena Hinata bukan selir yang akan memberikan keturunan atau cucu untuknya.

"G-gomene, Mikoto-sama. " Bisik Hinata mengeratkan cengkraman pada Kimono nya yang sudah sedikit kusut karena daritadi ia remas. Kepalanya menunduk, sehingga sisa helaian rambutnya sedikit menjuntai.

"Bukan masalah. Pergilah kekamarmu sekarang, urusan ini biar aku yang menyelesaikan nya. " Ujar Mikoto lemah dan melepaskan cekalan nya. Ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan hati kecewa, meski ia tidak menunjukan nya.

Hinata menatap punggung Mikoto dengan khawatir. Ia merasa bersalah, entah karena apa ia merasa bersalah. Mungkin karena ucapan Mikoto yang seakan menggambarkan dirinya kecewa pada Hinata dan itu yang membuat Hinata bersalah.

Gadis itu masih menatap punggung Mikoto yang menghilang dibalik tikungan celah pintu. Masih meremas Kimononya hingga kusut. Dua dayang yang menemaninya sudah meninggalkan nya dan berbalik mengikuti sang ibu suri. Seakan dunia meninggalkan nya dan hanya ia sendiri yang ada disana.

Ia hanya tidak menyadari bahwa satu orang disana belum pergi. Uchiha Sasuke masih duduk dikursi kekaisaran nya dan menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Gomennnnnnnnnnnnn, Yuko bener-bener minta maaf untuk semuanya. Hati Yuko terenyuh ngebaca review dari semuanya yang bilang fic in dilanjut. Sebenernya Yuko udah buat chap ini dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi kelamaan jadi lupa deh. Yuko minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya. dan Lightning chrome, Yuko pake saran kamu ya. Yang buat Sasuke suka sama Hina duluan.**

**Maaf nggak bisa bales Review satu persatu, Yuko ngetiknya cepet-cepet jadi maaf banget.**


End file.
